The purpose of the study is to: 1) determine the cause of insulin resistance in patients with polycystic ovary syndrome (PCO); 2) to determine the vasodilatory reserve and concentrations of endothelin in women with PCO in comparison to healthy women; and 3) to determine whether treatment of insulin resistance with metformin improves ovarian function in patients with PCO.